


I know we're gonna make it.

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: High School Prom!AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sei sicuro? Non voglio che le ultime settimane siano un inferno, posso sempre tornare a casa.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know we're gonna make it.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'iniziativa "[AU!Ziall Fest.](https://www.facebook.com/groups/WankiFic/doc/482301418517748/) del gruppo [Wanki!Fic](https://www.facebook.com/groups/WankiFic/).

“Sei sicuro?” domanda, prendendogli il volto tra le mani e costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi. “Non voglio che le ultime settimane siano un inferno, posso sempre tornare a casa.”  
“Z,” lo interrompe l'altro, sollevandosi per baciarlo sulle labbra, “non mi interessa cosa penseranno gli altri. Ci sono Liam e Harry con me, non devi preoccuparti, ok? Andrà bene, vedrai.”  
E Zayn non può ribattere, perché il suo ragazzo lo trascina nella palestra dove si tiene il ballo di fine anno dei maturandi e lo bacia in mezzo ai suoi compagni come se davvero non gli importasse di nulla al di fuori di loro.


End file.
